It all started with a kiss
by SakuraStories
Summary: Kakashi gives Sakura her first of many kisses ... Best possible summary. Rated m for a reason. No one under 18 please.
1. A Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story has adult material in it. No one under 18 please.

**IT ALL STARTED WITH A KISS**  
Chapter 1  
A Promise

One day, Team 7 had gone to the training grounds. Naruto and Sasuke were training. Sakura sat under a shade tree with her sensei whose nose was buried in an icha icha book. She huffed in disappointment as she watched the boys, causing Kakashi to look up from his book at her.

"What seems to be the matter, Sakura?" Kakashi asked in his usual lazy tone.

"It just seems like Sasuke will never like me. I don't know if I should keep chasing him, or if I should give up."

"Well Sakura, don't think of it as giving up. Think of it as moving on. If Sasuke wants you, he will show you in time. I think the best option for you is to get over him. If you don't like him, maybe he will come around."

She smiled at her sensei. "I'll try."

She paused and her eyes darted to the ground.

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I always wanted to be kissed before I turned sixteen. If ... If Sasuke doesn't come around, would you do it?"

He almost choked on thin air. Using his book to hide the surprise on his face, he calmed himself down enough to respond.

"What about Naruto?"

"Naruto is too much like a brother to me. It would be weird."

"What about any of the other boys?"

"I want it to be someone I am close to and the only two I would want would be Sasuke or you."

Kakashi sighed inwardly. Her sparkling emerald eyes pleaded with his lone onyx eye. He sighed outwardly, defeated.

"Okay. If you have not been kissed by your sixteenth birthday, I will do it."

She smiled at him. "Thank you sensei."


	2. Innocently Enough

**IT ALL STARTED WITH A KISS**  
Chapter 2  
Innocently Enough

A few months after, Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru in his thirst for power to defeat his older brother and avenge his fallen clan. Sakura was proven at that point that Sasuke was not and probably never would be interested in her. She still held feelings for him, but knew she should follow her sensei's advice.

A few years passed and the month of March was nearly over. Sakura's friends had planned a party for her the night of her birthday. Almost everyone was there with the exception of her sensei. She had a good time but in the back of her mind, she was sad because she remembered her sensei's promise to her. Her birthday was nearly over and she still had not experienced her first kiss.

Maybe he didn't want to do it. Maybe that is why he didn't show up for the party. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. After the party, she went home. She sat on her bed trying to hold back her tears. Suddenly she felt her sensei's presence coming in through her window. She turned and saw him walking towards her.

He took a seat on her bed. "I haven't forgotten. It's still your birthday." She smiled at him and leaned towards him. At the last moment, he averted and kissed her on the cheek through his mask.

When he pulled back, he met irritated green eyes. "That was not a kiss sensei."

He genuinely smiled at her. "Sure it was!"

She looked at him with even more irritation.

He threw up his hands in defense. "Okay! I promise when you turn eighteen, if you have not received a proper kiss, I will give it to you."

She sighed. "Fine."


	3. A Teaser

**IT ALL STARTED WITH A KISS**  
Chapter 3  
A Teaser

Another two years passed. Sasuke had returned, had shown no interest in anyone and Sakura had grown out of her affection for the last Uchiha. She herself had not shown any interest in anyone either. She had been working at the hospital under Tsunade and had become one of the best medics in all of the land.

One the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she met a few friends at the bar and had a few drinks. Kakashi had shown up for this party. After the evening was spent, he offered to walk her home. On the way, they stopped at the bridge.

She knew it was coming. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She was getting a real kiss. She hadn't thought about it too much and had grown out of her love struck phase. However, deep down, she still yearned for a real kiss.

He leaned in and pressed his masked lips against hers. He pulled back and this time, saw a playful smile. "You call that a kiss? I would have thought they would show you how to kiss in one of those books of yours." She laughed. He smiled back at her.

"So, it's an adult kiss you want, huh?"

She smiled at him.

"Okay. When you turn twenty one, I will give you an adult kiss."

Sakura nodded at him. After he took her home, she laid in bed wondering what he meant by an "adult kiss". All she had meant was that he needed to remove his mask. Their kiss that evening still counted as a real kiss in her book, but she thought that real kissing involved bare lips to bare lips. She shrugged it off and went to sleep.


	4. End of Innocence

**IT ALL STARTED WITH A KISS**  
Chapter  
End of Innocence

**_Disclaimer: This chapter has a lemon. Please no one under 18._**

Sakura's twenty first birthday was in a week. She had joined anbu when she turned 20. Her team was called to the hokage's office nearly in the middle of the night. A very high ranked mission had been assigned to her team and since she was anbu, She was not allowed to alert anyone. Her friends had planned a big party for her and she felt awful that she would have to miss it, but the hokage would let everyone know she had been dispatched on a mission once they were at a safe distance away from Konoha.

She went home, packed her bags and took off to meet her team.

Three years passed and the team had finally completed their mission. It was nearly three years to the day that they were returning. Her birthday was tomorrow and she knew that there would be no party for her. No one knew she was returning. At this point though, she was turning 24 and parties seemed a thing of the past. During her mission, there were no parties for her. Her team took her to the bar and bought her a drink or two, but could not have too much of a good time since they were technically on duty.

The sun had set hours ago and night was upon them as the entered the gates of the village. Kakashi's promise had long left her memory during her stressful mission. She left the village a girl and returned a woman. This mission had stripped every shred of innocence from her except for the intimate department. No one had kissed her since Kakashi. She had slaughtered and saw things she wished she could burn from her memory. Her team had been captured and was tortured. During the torturing, she watched a team mate be killed. Even with her monstrous strength, they had bound her and she was unable to break free and save him.

She made it to her apartment and immediately went to take a hot shower. It was sometime after midnight when she emerged from the shower, put on a bathrobe and went to her room. It was now her birthday, but she didn't care and hadn't really even remembered. She began to put her clothes away when she felt her sensei's presence enter the room. She didn't bother to look up.

He noticed her body language and knew exactly what had happened. He remembered his first anbu mission and how much it affected him. He stood silent, waiting for her to finish. She closed her dresser and began to brush her hair as she looked in the mirror and back at her sensei. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she had become in the years she had been gone. Her eyes now held something behind them that told she was an experienced killer, but also a caring person. He marveled at how love and hate could shine through her brilliant emerald eyes.

He knew there was no smile on her lips for him. He walked closer. He stood inches behind her as she continued to brush her hair, occasionally looking up at him. He watched as a drop of water fell from one of her pink strands and followed the curves of her cleavage and slid beneath the cotton bathrobe. He swallowed.

He stepped forward again and closed the gap between them. "Happy Birthday." He spoke in a low voice. "Thank you."

"I seem to remember a promise that I made that I am three years late on, if you still want me to keep it."

He watched as a hint of a smirk started to form at the edge of her lips. He smirked as well. His fingers slid up to his mask. She watched as he slid the fabric down his face. He was very handsome as she always thought he would be. He leaned forward and looked at her in the reflection of the mirror.

He huskily spoke to her "I remember I promised you an adult kiss. You will soon see why I wanted to wait to give you this one. Besides, it is pretty clear to me that you are no longer a child."

She held her breath as he pulled her hair away from her neck and pressed his warm lips to her cool neck. She inhaled sharply and watched as his lips moved across her skin. He softly bit into her flesh enough to cause a light gasp from her. Warm lips trailed up her neck to her jaw line. She turned slowly to face him. He pulled back to look at her.

She smiled. "I think I like adult kisses."

"Oh, that's just the beginning of an adult kiss."

She shuddered. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She finally had what she wanted. Bare lips upon bare lips. She felt his mouth slightly open and felt his tongue trace her lips. She started to gasp at the sensation and he moved his tongue inside her mouth. It took a second for her to realize what was happening. She gently moved her tongue against his and quickly realized she liked the effect that this particular kiss had on sensitive areas of her body.

Before she knew it, they were breathless, still kissing, the pace was picking up and his hands began to roam across her robe. Her hands were roaming over his torso. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled. Once his shirt was off, her lips met his again and the clashing of tongues continued. He pulled at the cotton belt that held her bathrobe on her.

Warm fingers pushed the fabric aside and ran over her sides and to her back. She began to moan as her fingers trailed over his muscled back. His lips pressed firmly against hers as he began walking them backwards.

They were suddenly on the bed and his kisses continued, but not on her lips. They began to descend. Then he was kissing her _there_. She never thought about being kissed down _there_. After a few minutes, he came back up and pressed his lips to hers again. She could taste her own essence on his lips and tongue. It surprised her that she didn't necessarily dislike the taste. In fact it seemed a bit of an aphrodisiac to taste herself on him.

She felt his hardened manhood being pressed against her core. "I take it you are still a virgin?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, I promise to be as easy with you as you need me to be." She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her lips softly as his hand caressed her cheek. He pushed forward and broke through in one swift movement. She cried into his lips. His movement was stilled as his thumb wiped a tear that fled down her cheek. "Only when you are ready." He said to her. She nodded and took a deep breath.

After a minute the pain seemed to ebb away and she moved against him experimentally. When he heard a soft moan, he knew she was ready. He gently pushed against her slow movements. Their hips seemed to dance together for a few minutes until her movements picked up speed and power.

He began to follow her rhythm and within minutes he was pounding into her and she was screaming in ecstasy. Hours seemed to go by as their bodies displayed a passionate dance together. He pushed into her one last time with a grunt and emptied himself inside her.

They laid in her bed, naked for a little while. They took a shower together and did their intimate dance again. They fell asleep on her bed, cuddling one another.

The next morning, she woke to the smell of breakfast. She joined him in the kitchen. He placed a plate of food in front of her and sat down to eat his own. She looked at him. He looked at her. "I think I like adult kisses." She said with a smile.

He smiled and looked at her deviously. "You know, there are many different types of adult kisses. That was just one."

She smiled back at him. "Teach me?"

"I would be delighted to."

END

Hope you all enjoyed! :)  
Until my next story, Happy reading!  
~ SakuraStories ~


End file.
